Survey and Data Management Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Survey and Data Management Core is dedicated to rigorous quantitative and qualitative survey data collection and management. The Core offers survey design and evaluation services and web-based technologies that aid in data collection, research management, and cross-organization collaboration. Services provided include assistance in the development of research protocols, design of questionnaires and interview guides, cognitive testing of new instruments, fielding of mail and web-based surveys, implementation of qualitative research techniques including focus groups and key informant interviews, development of systems for management of complex cross-sectional and longitudinal data, identification of potential subjects and sample frames, and medical record review. The Core was established at DFCI in 2006, and has been funded by the CCSG as a DF/HCC Shared Resource since 2011.